<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who's weak now? by SkatoFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603224">Who's weak now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox'>SkatoFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Rope Bondage, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boscha asks Willow if they could, y'know. Willow finally says yes, but Willow gets to be top. Boscha thinks about it, then says yes. But Willow gots a few tricks up her sleeve &gt;:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boscha/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shit...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAmIHere/gifts">WhyAmIHere</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work suggested to me from the Read me !!! Book, and this one if for @whyamihere. They suggested a dom/sub fanfic, but with Willow the dom, and Boscha the sub. This is my first time writing BDSM, and there is gonna be more chapters after this one</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow slams her locker shut, getting a whimper from the alive locker. Willow turns to her right to see Boscha with her arm on the locker next to hers. She winks. Willow rolls her eyes and walks away. "Oh come on Park, don't be like that." Boscha grabs Willow's wrist, and Willow pulls away. "Boscha, I'm really not in the mood for this shit." She really wasn't</p><p>"Come on, it'll be quick, I promise." Boshca has been asking Willow for such a long time, and Willow hasn't said 'no' more times in her life. "No, I gotta go, Boscha, you go home too." Boscha jogs up and stands in front of her, "What do I gotta do Park?"</p><p>Willow raised a eyebrow, "You're that desperate?" Willow scoffs. "Yes! Now what can I do to do it with you?" Boscha claps her hands together, in a pleading position</p><p>Willow thought about it for a second, and she swears she heard a little 'ding' go off in her head. "Fine, but I get to be top." Boscha lights up. "Yes! Wait what?" Willow smirks, "You get to be bottom, excited?" Willow walks past the dumbfounded witch, who shakes herself out of it, and turns to follow her</p><p>"Me? A bottom? Look, Park. I don't do that." Willow stops and turns around. "Do you wanna do this or not?" Boscha gulps, liking the controling side of half a witch. "I-I do! Just I've never bottomed before..." Willow shruggs, "Oh well, let's meet up at you shack thing whatever, at 5:00." Willow turns the corner and Boscha rubs her neck</p><p>"Shit..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boscha!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay okay. So. Willows dads don't have names yet. So I gave them some. The one with glasses, is named Oliver. The one with a beard is named Benjamin, Ben for short. I hope I don't confuse people, but I didn't want to just call them, dad 1 and dad 2. So I had to gave them names. Anyways, heres chapter 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow opens the door to her house, "I'm home!" Willow yells. "Hello sweetie! I'm cooking dinner right now, a special meal I like to call-" Willow interrupts, "Can't go to dinner today dad, I have study session with a friend."</p><p>Oliver pokes his head in the living room, "Friend? That was singular, who's this 'friend'?" Willow walks over to the kitchen, and sits in a seat. "Boscha." Willow gets her book out of her bag, and Oliver almost dropped his pan. "Boscha!? The one that's been bullying you?!" Oliver sets the pan down and turns around. Before he can let out a whole rant, Benjamin walks in</p><p>"Boscha!?" He runs in with a newspaper in one hand, and he had his reading glasses on. Willow sighs, "Dads, its fine. She wanted to make up, besides I know magic now, if she does do anything, I won't let her." Oliver and Ben glances at each other, then looks back at Willow.</p><p>"Maybe, just Boscha always has tricks up her sleeves, you don't know what she'd do." Oliver said, taking his oven mitts off. "Besides, you're the smartest witch I know, why do you need to study?" Benjamin said, walking over to stand next to Oliver. "Like I said, she wants to make up, we might just hang out. I won't be out long dads."</p><p>Ben sighs, "Fine, but don't expect to go out again tomorrow. Your father makes the most delicious food, you shouldn't miss out on that." Willow picks up her book, and puts it in her bag, then putting the bag on her shoulder</p><p>"Just save some for later, I'll be back around 7 or 8, I love you dads!" Willow made her way to her bedroom, to grab something. "Love you too!" Oliver and Ben said at the same time</p><p>Willow wanted to grab something very important to this 'study session'. She went to her room, and walks up to her closet. She opens the door and so far, it looked like a normal closet. Willow went to her knees and grabs the sealed chest. Her dads didn't want to invade her privacy, so she was able to have stuff like 'this'. So they just gave Willow snails, and let her buy her own clothes, and etc. Willow grabs a key from her bag and put it in the chest, clicking it open</p><p>She lifts the chest's lid and looks inside. There was rope, and a gag, and many other sex toys. A grin grew on Willow's face, she grabs the rope, gag, and others, and put them in her bag. She closed the chest and locked it. Before she left the room, she noticed a little plant on her dresser, she grins and put the plant in her bag</p><p>"Let's see who's so weak now, Boscha."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aHEM. Chapter 2 is out and its been great :) As you can tell, I've never wrote this kind of smut before, but uh- yeah. Next chapter probably in a few days, cya then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You're early.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 is here and queer :D. Sorry enough of the puns, heres chapter 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow walks up the hill, looking at the shack. She walks up to the door, and opens it. She looks to her right and see Boscha sitting on a pink bean bag</p><p>"You're early." Willow said, throwing her bag to the side. "It's 5:03, you're late." Willow turns and glares at Boscha. "By 3 minutes, how long have you've been waiting?" Boscha stands up and walks up to the plant witch</p><p>"That doesn't matter," Boscha rubs her neck, "So, what do you got planned Park?"</p><p>Willow smirks, "You'll see..." Willow said, crossing her arms. "Sit down." Willow said, pointing over to a wooden chair, next to a wooden desk. "O-Okay." She walks over to the chair, and sits down. Her body all stiff</p><p>Willow walks over and stands in front of the witch, she smirks. "Do you want me to kiss you?" Willow said, placing a hand on Boscha's knee. Boscha gulped, "S-Sure?" Willow snickers, "It's a yes or no answer." Willow leans in and grabs Boscha's chin. "Yes or no?" Boscha, for some reason, was getting aroused to this</p><p>"Y-Yes please..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a short chapter, but that's because next chapter, is where it gets spicy &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Exciting, huh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, when I wrote this, I didn't know how to spell Boscha's name. I used to write it as 'Bosha', turns out I was wrong. I didn't take my time to edit this, so be gentle TnT. Also, next chapter's gonna take a while, so be prepared for that :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow was pleased that she said please, and gave her what she wanted. She stood back up, and straddled Boscha, with one hand cupping her face</p><p>Boscha moved her hands, and placed them on Willow's waist. She turned and looked at Boscha's hand, then back at Boscha, she grabbed her chin, once again</p><p>"I never told you you could touch me." Boscha took her hands off, and raised them. "Sorry! I just assumed-" Willow stood back up, "You've been bad, Boscha. You don't deserve a reward, just yet." Boscha pouted, regretting putting her hands on her.</p><p>Willow walked over to her bag, and picked it up, she brought it over to the wooden chair, and settled it next to the chair. She looked at Boscha up and down, and stopped at her eyes. "There's gonna be some rules here Boscha..." </p><p>Willow leaned down, and had a serious expression. Boscha didn't want to be 'bad' anymore, so she just shook her head yes. "From now on, I'm your mistress, and you only do what I tell you to do." Boscha really wanted to say something, but held herself back. "And we have something called a safe word. With this, whenever you want me to stop, just say the safe word, and I stop, no if and/or buts."</p><p>Boscha shook her head yes. Willow smirked, she reached into her bag, and grabbed a blindfold. She brought it up to Boscha's face, she tied it around her head, giving her no vision. "Good girl," Willow said, moving back to her bag, grabbing rope. Boscha couldn't see, so she had to rely on her since of hearing</p><p>Willow stood up and grabbed her hand, and put the hand to the side, and Boscha kept it there, so she could be a 'Good Girl'. Willow wrapped the rope around her arm, and wrapped it around the chair. She tightened the rope, enough to make it burn when she moves. She moved over and did the same to her other arm. Boscha moved her hands, and pain shot to her wrist, she never been tied up before</p><p>"Exciting, huh?" Willow moved her hands, and to Boscha's forearm, then moved down to her wrist. "You've been very good so far, here's your reward." Boscha's was excited, but didn't know what she meant. Willow moved closer and cupped Boscha's face, and moved in closer</p><p>Boscha was getting real impatient, but again, she had to be a good girl. Willow smirked, and finally made contact with her lips. She quickly moved her tongue in Boscha's mouth, making her moan, she wasn't expecting it</p><p>Willow moved her hand to the back of her neck, and pulled her head away, making her pull away from the kiss, "That's enough of that." Willow said, taking her hand away from her, even though Boscha wanted more</p><p>She reached in her bag, and pulled out a red gag. She brought it up to Boscha's mouth, "Open." Boscha, with no hesitation, opened her mouth. Willow giggled, "This is called a gag." She said, stuffing it inside her mouth. "It taste good, no?" Boscha shamefully shook her head yes, embarrassed to be in this situation.</p><p>"Y'know, Luz taught me all of this, and gave me all of the equipment I needed. Luz turns out to be very experienced with sex. I kinda feel jealous for Amity." </p><p>Willow leaned in, seeing drool drip down the side of her face. She brought her finger up and wiped it, then putting it in her mouth, not for Boscha, but for herself, she liked Boscha's taste</p><p>"Now that you're in uniform, let's get started."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudo and bookmark :D theres really no reason for you to, but it makes my day, and it's free so win-win</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>